Malva
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Malva| jname=パキラ| tmname=Pachira| image=XY Malva.png | size=100px | caption=Artwork from X and Y| age=no| colors=yes| eyes=Orange| hair=Pink| gender=Female| hometown=Unknown| region=Kalos| relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes| trainerclass= Pokémon Trainer | game=yes| generation= | games= | leader=no| elite=yes| league=Pokémon League (Kalos)| specialist=yes| type= types| team=yes | teamname=Team Flare | teamrank=Unknown| brain=no| anime=yes| epnum=XY092| epname=Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!| enva=Samara Naeymi| java=Akeno Watanabe | }} Malva (Japanese: パキラ Pachira) is a and member of the Kalos Elite Four. In addition, she was also a member of Team Flare prior to the organization's disbandment. In the games In Pokémon X and Y, Malva appears as an Elite Four Trainer of Kalos. She is also a news reporter and a self-proclaimed star of the Holo Caster. In addition to this, she is a member of Team Flare and expresses animosity towards the player for the team's defeat. Although her rank in Team Flare is unknown (she never battled the player as a member of Team Flare), she does know classified information. She also appears in the Lumiose City Looker sidequests, in which she and Looker help the player stop Xerosic's plans. Pokémon Pokémon X and Y |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Elite Four |classlink=Elite Four |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Pokémon League (Kalos) |locationname=Pokémon League |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Battle Chateau |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 11,000 |class=Duchess |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |locationname=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Blue Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 9,000 |class=Duchess |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 12,000 |class=Duchess |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Red Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 13,000 |class=Duchess |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Battle Chateau - Black Writ of Challenge |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 15,000 |class=Duchess |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Battle Chateau |pokemon=3}} | | | Hotel Richissime |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=VSMalva.png |size=150px |prize= 12,600 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Malva |game=XY |location=Hotel Richissime |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Quotes ;Poké Ball Factory (Holo Caster) :"We're bringing you this special bulletin. The Poké Ball Factory in the area around Laverre City has been attacked. The identities of those involved are unknown. However, this is not expected to have any effect on the sales of Poké Balls..." ; * First time entering the main hall :"You're the illustrious < >, are you? Welcome at last to the Pokémon League. I am one of the Elite Four. People know me as the Fire-type-Pokémon user, Malva. Here in the Pokémon League, you'll encounter the four of us--the Elite Four--and our . If you hope to meet the Champion and challenge her here, you must first defeat the four of us. Do your best, because if you can't impress us with your real strength, you'll never get to battle her. But it should be a walk in the park for you, right? The " "/" " who destroyed big, bad Team Flare." * Before battle (first time) :"Welcome, challenger, to my Blazing Chamber! I am Malva, and I shall be your opponent today." * Before battle (rematch) :"Oh, I can't tell you how happy I am to meet you again... I feel like my heart might just burst into flames. I'm burning up with my hatred for you, runt!" * Being defeated :"What news... So a new challenger has defeated Malva of the Elite Four!"'' * After being defeated (first time) :"Fantastic. Utterly fantastic. I'll report to all the world the news of you and your Pokémon dominating the Pokémon League! I AM a Holo Caster star, after all. Heh, I'm such a busy woman... " * After being defeated (rematch) :"Oooh, you wicked little Trainer! You're just too much, you know? You're so amusing that I just want to burn you up where you stand! But I'll let you live.... After all... If you want your dreams to come true, you have to be strong enough to force them to happen. Team Flare wasn't strong enough to do that, but I can see that you are." * General afterword (if chosen first) :"Three more members of the Elite Four stand between you and the Champion. Take that elevator there to return to the main hall if you're ready for them." * General afterword (if chosen second) :"Beat the last two members of the Elite Four, and you can face the Champion." * General afterword (if chosen third) :"If you beat the last of the Elite Four, you'll face the Champion." * General afterword (if chosen last) :"You'll be facing down the Champion next." ;Battle Chateau * Before battle :"I am the Duchess Malva, and I shall be your opponent today." * Being defeated :"You have secured a noble victory over Malva of the Elite Four!" * After being defeated :(if giving the player an item) "Take this with you when you go. I selected it particularly for you." :"Oooh, you wicked little Trainer, you! I will definitely remember this battle!" *After defeating the player :"I am delighted! Yes, delighted that I could squash you beneath my heel." ;Lumiose City (Looker Chapter 4) * On the Holo Caster, in the :"We bring you a special bulletin... Late last night, an intruder broke into the Lumiose Museum and damaged a painting. Museum staff said that security is very tight and breaking into the museum is impossible. The culprit remains at large." * On the Holo Caster, after exiting the Lumiose Museum :"We have another special bulletin. Poké Ball thefts are rampant in Lumiose City. The thief strikes directly after Pokémon battles, when Trainers let their guard down. These crimes are thought to be the work of a single individual, but reports on the suspect's features vary greatly, so authorities are struggling to identify him--or her. These crimes are occurring in back alleys and in other places where there are few people around. Residents of Lumiose City should exercise caution." ;Lumiose City (Looker Chapter 5) * At Hotel Richissime :"Took you long enough, . It may happen that I have need of your services, but I expect you to keep in mind how valuable my time is! Oh, never mind! Just fight me! I can't possibly have a reasonable discussion when my emotions are so inflamed!" ::Yes: "I'm burning up with rage!" ::No: "You're only adding fuel to the fire!" :* Upon being defeated ::"Hmph!" :* After being defeated ::"Enough for now. I brought you here for a reason. The first issue is the identity of the Trainer called Essentia. In truth, she is simply a young girl called Emma, wearing a piece of special technology dubbed the Expansion Suit. The Expansion Suit was created by Dr. Xerosic. I can see that name means something to you. You remember him, I take it. ...One of Team Flare's scientists. This brings me to my request, young man/lady. Make sure Xerosic disappears. I don't care how. If you need a reason, call it honor among thieves... Even we in Team Flare had our sense of pride. You may have disagreed with us, but we were doing what we thought right. I won't let him sully our honor now. The hero of Kalos would hardly wish for that girl Emma to keep staining her hands with these crimes as Essentia. If you want to help the girl, you need to put a stop to Xerosic. And that I can help you with! If we leave now, we should find him at Lysandre Café. Don't dawdle. Be ready to face death if you go. Prepare well if you want a shot at surviving." :* If spoken to again, she repeats her last four lines. * At :"Oh my. Aren't you a speedy one? Score one for you. I do so hate to be kept waiting. Come on. I'll show you the way." * At Lysandre Labs :"You'll find Xerosic in the lab. It's a secret floor that only certain admins know about." :"You'll need to take the elevator. I'll just enter the special password on this panel here... And voilà! Now you have access to the secret floor of Lysandre Labs. You should find Xerosic and his Essentia there. The rest I leave to you. The secret floor has the same layout as this one. You defeated Team Flare once, right? Then this should be a piece of cake. Oh. And one last thing... Tell that partner of yours... Tell that infuriating man... Yes, tell him I fulfilled my end of the bargain. And he should keep in mind what will happen to him if he doesn't do the same. Good day." ;Events (Holo Caster) * StreetPass News! :"On , you encountered Pokémon players. You received PM to commemorate this! You have met people via StreetPass! You have earned a total of Poké Miles since you started playing!" * Special ! :"Big news for all you Trainers out there! Connect to the Internet before January 15, 2014, to receive Torchic with a Blazikenite! This Mega Stone is needed for to Mega Evolve. Connecting and receiving Torchic is easy, so do not miss this chance to give Mega Evolution a try! Evolve Torchic into Blaziken and use Blazikenite to Mega Evolve! For more details, check the official Pokémon website!" * Winter Regionals! :"The 2014 Pokémon Winter Regional Championships are underway! Play both Pokémon TCG and video games in cities across the United States! Winter Regionals will be held on the weekends of Jan. 11, 18, and 25, 2014. TCG events are usually on Saturday and video game events usually on Sunday. You can win booster packs, trophies, and a huge step toward a National Championships travel award! See the official Pokémon website for a list of cities and details. Good luck!" * Fun PGL update! :"There's a new attraction at the PGL PokéMileage Club! Play Balloon Popping and obtain prizes to evolve Pokémon! Visit before 3 p.m. EST March 3rd, 2014, to receive a Discount Coupon for a 50% price break on a single visit to an in-game boutique when you purchase one or more items for your outfit in your Pokémon X or Pokémon Y game. You only get one free coupon per game, so use it at your favorite boutique! Go grab a coupon, pop some balloons, and enjoy this fun update!" * Pokémon Bank Open! :"The Pokémon Bank application is now available on Nintendo eShop! With it, you can deposit, store, and manage your Pokémon in private Boxes on the Internet, and then transfer them to and from your Pokémon X or Pokémon Y games. When you download Pokémon Bank, you may also download the new Poké Transporter application, which allows you to transfer Pokémon from Pokémon Black, Pokémon White, Pokémon Black 2, or Pokémon White 2 to their own Boxes. Explore every feature of Pokémon Bank during a no-obligation 30-day trial. This trial is only available until Friday, March 14, 2014, at 11:59 p.m. PST." * Spring Regionals! :"The Spring Regional Championships are underway! Play both Pokémon TCG and video games in cities across the United States! Spring Regionals will be held on the weekends of April 5th and 12th, 2014. Usually, TCG events are held on Saturday and video game events on Sunday. See the official Pokémon website for details and a list of cities. Good luck!" * April Friendly! :"The 2014 April Friendly Online Competition starts soon! Don't miss it! Space is limited to the first 50,000 people to sign up! Registration begins on April 17 at 00:00 UTC. Stay tuned for rules, sign-up instructions, and more details!" * Register now! :"The 2014 April Friendly is here! Put your Kalos Pokémon to the test in this Online Competition! The battle format is Single Battle, and every Pokémon from the Kalos Pokédex is included. There's a limit of 50,000 people for this competition, so sign up now at www.pokemon.com/pgl to reserve your place! Registration is open from April 17 at 00:00 UTC to April 24 at 23:59 UTC!" * Good clean fun! :"There's a new attraction at the PGL PokéMileage Club! Play Graffiti Eraser and obtain fun and useful items that you can send to your Pokémon X or Pokémon Y game the next time you use Game Sync. Give Graffiti Eraser a try today!" * Challenge May! :"The 2014 International Challenge May is the latest Online Competition open to all Pokémon X and Pokémon Y players around the world! Registration begins on Thursday, May 8, 2014, at 0:00:00 UTC and goes until 23:59:00 UTC on Thursday, May 15, 2014. Visit the PGL site for details at www.pokemon.com/pgl." * Rating Battle 4! :"Rating Battle Season 4, featuring Pokémon from the Kalos Pokédex in Inverse Single Battles, is underway now! See the Pokémon Global Link Website for details and special rules. The current season ends July 21. Good luck!"" * June Challenge! :"The 2014 International Challenge June Online Competition starts soon! Don't miss it! Space is limited to the first 50,000 people to sign up! Registration begins on June 12 at 00:00 UTC. Stay tuned for rules, sign-up instructions, and more details!" * US Championships! :"The 2014 Pokémon US National Championships are coming soon! Play both Pokémon TCG and video games in Indianapolis, IN! The Pokémon US National Championships will be held on the July 4 weekend, with video game and TCG events held on both Saturday and Sunday. Test yourself against the best in the US and take a huge step toward the 2014 World Championships! Good luck!"'' * Register Now! :"The 2014 International Challenge June is here! Put your Pokémon to the test in this Online Competition! There's a limit of 50,000 people for this competition. You can sign up at www.pokemon.com/pgl to reserve your place! Registration is open from June 12 at 00:00 UTC to June 19 at 23:59 UTC!" * Eevee Friendly! :"Prepare your Eevee Evolutions for the newest tournament: The Eevee Friendly Online Competition! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, July 3, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, July 10, 2014. All eight Eevee Evolutions are eligible to compete. Start evolving your Eevee now!" * Eevee Friendly! :"The Eevee Friendly, a new Online Competition, is open for registration! You can bring your Eevee and all eight Evolutions to compete in Rotation Battles against opponents from around the world! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, July 3, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, July 10, 2014. Space is limited!" * Battle of Legends! :"Train now for the Battle of Legends! This new Online Competition features Double Battles and every Pokémon in the National Pokédex is eligible, except for Diancie, and your Pokémon do not need to have been caught in the Kalos region to be entered. Registration will begin on Thursday, July 17, 2014, 00:00 UTC." * Battle of Legends! :"Register for the Battle of Legends! This new Online Competition features Double Battles and every Pokémon in the National Pokédex is eligible, except for Diancie, and your Pokémon do not need to have been caught in the Kalos region to be entered. Registration has begun but there is a limited number of slots available. Registration closes soon, on Thursday, July 24, 2014, 23:59 UTC." * Old-School Blast! :"Rating Battle Season 5 begins with rules similar to the original Pokémon games on the Game Boy! You can compete in 6-on-6 Single Battles with no held items. Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details. Have a blast from the past in Rating Battle Season 5!" * High-Speed Fun! :"The next big Online Competition is about to begin: Super Speed Double Battle! You can choose your moves quickly in this fast-paced format! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, July 31, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, August 7, 2014. Have a fast Double Battle blast!" * Fast and Fun! :"Super Speed Double Battle registration has opened! Players can get ready for fast-paced fun against opponents from around the world! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, July 31, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, August 7, 2014. Good Luck, Trainers!" * The Big Event! :"The 2014 Pokémon World Championships begin on August 16! Pokémon TCG and video game players from around the globe are headed to Washington, D.C., to compete for the title of World Champion! You can follow all the action at Pokemon.com/Worlds." * Two Tough Pokémon :"Heracross and Pinser are coming to your game via Nintendo Network! Pokémon X players can get Heracross, and Pokémon Y players can get Pinsir. Info on how to get the Mega Stones so these Pokémon can Mega Evolve is available at the Pokémon Global Link. You can get Heracross and Pinsir via Nintendo Network till Sept. 17, 2014!" * Fairy Types Only! :"Get ready to battle with Fairy-type Pokémon only in the Fairy Face-Off! Compete in fun Single Battles with your best team of Fairy-type Pokémon! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, September 18, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, September 25, 2014. Fairy type vs. Fairy type for the win!" * Fresh Strategies! :"Play in Rating Battle Season 6! Build a team of Pokémon less commonly used in battle! Use only Pokémon that weren't as popular in previous Rating Battle Seasons. Try out fresh strategies in thrilling double battles. Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details. Get creative and have fun in Rating Battle Season 6!" * Fairy Types Only! :"Registration has opened for the Fairy Face-Off! Make your best Fairy-type team and compete in fun Single Battles! Registration is open until 23:59 UTC, September 25, 2014. Space is limited, so register today. Get ready for some Fairy-Type fun!" * Ghost-type Treat! :"The Trick-or-Treat Friendly is frightfully fun! Only Ghost-type Pokémon are allowed in your party. Every team must include a Super Size Gourgeist, too! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, October 16, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, October 23, 2014. Have a scary good time in the Trick-or-Treat Friendly!" * Ghost-type Treat! :"Trick-or-Treat Friendly registration has opened! Only Ghost-type Pokémon are allowed in battle! Registration is open from 00:00 UTC, October 16, 2014, until 23:59 UTC, October 23, 2014. Hurry! Space is limited! Have a scary good time in the Trick-or-Treat Friendly!" * Spooky Pumpkaboo! :"Get in the Halloween spirit with the gift of a Pumpkaboo for your Pokémon X or Pokémon Y game. Super Size Pumpkaboo is a real challenge to catch in your game. Evolve it into Gourgeist and compete in the Trick-or-Treat Friendly! Super Size Pumpkaboo will be available via Nintendo Network until October 31, 2014! Have a happy Halloween with spooky Pumpkaboo!" * A Spirited Gengar! :"Shiny Gengar Haunts Pokémon X and Pokémon Y! Get a special code at participating stores to receive the Ghost-type Pokémon. It's holding a Gengarite, which will allow it to Mega Evolve! You can get a code card to get Shiny Gengar until October 26. Have frightful fun with Shiny Gengar! Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details." * Mythical Diancie! :"Get the brilliant Pokémon Diancie for Pokémon X or Pokémon Y via a special code card at participating retailers! You can pick up the code card between October 27 and November 16. Use the code in Pokémon X or Pokémon Y to download Diancie. Then transfer your Diancie to Pokémon Omega Ruby or Pokémon Alpha Sapphire (sold separately) and get a Mega Stone that will allow Diancie to Mega Evolve during battle! Don't miss the chance to get Diancie! Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details." * Berry Fun Battles! :"Play in Rating Battle Season 8! Compete in Double Battles where your Pokémon can hold only Berries! Pokémon Omega Ruby and Pokémon Alpha Sapphire Trainers will battle each other in their own separate league. Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details. Battle to be your Berry best in Rating Battle Season 8!" * Fast and Fun! :"Compete in Rating Battle Season 9! Play in Single Battles where you have to decide your next moves quickly! Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details. Play with speed and skill in Rating Battle Season 9, now under way!" * Turn the Tables! :"Compete in Rating Battle Season 10 where all battles are mind-bending Inverse Battles! Attacks that are usually super effective are not very effective, and vice-versa! All Battles will be Single Battles. Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details. Go head over heels for Battle Season 10, now under way!" * Underdog Battles! :"Rating Battle Season 11 gives you a chance to shake up your team with Pokémon that are less commonly used! Any Pokémon that finished among the top 12 in the rankings during seasons 7 through 10 will not be allowed in this season's Special Format. Visit the Pokémon Global Link for more details and a list of restricted Pokémon. Take a fresh approach to building your team in Rating Battle Season 11!" * PGL Summer Deals! :"Head to the Pokémon Global Link and check out the PokéMileage Club Summer Sale today! All in-game items and PGL attractions use only half the usual Poké Miles! The PokéMileage Club Summer Sale runs only until August 3, 2015. Don't miss the chance to stock up on items for your Pokémon X, Pokémon Y, Pokémon Omega Ruby, or Pokémon Alpha Sapphire game. Visit the Pokémon Global Link today!" Artwork Sprites In the anime In the main series Malva debuted in Cloudy Fate, Bright Future!, reporting that Professor Sycamore and his assistants were going to the Anistar City Sundial to investigate its connection to Mega Evolution. Malva physically debuted in Mega Evolution Special IV. While Alain was about to begin his challenge with ten Mega Evolution Trainers, Malva questioned Lysandre on whether Alain would win with Lysandre responding that they should see. Malva then observed Alain during his battles with the Trainers Lysandre recruited and his interaction with Mairin. After Alain defeated nine Trainers, Malva entered the field as the final Trainer that Alain had to face. Alain immediately recognized her as a member of the Elite Four while Malva had heard about Alain's loss to Siebold, another Elite Four member, earlier on. Both of the Trainers began their battle, pitting versus her . Although Malva put up a good fight, Alain finally emerged victorious with his Charizard's . Malva made her main series debut in A League of His Own!, where she was shown broadcasting from the Lumiose Conference, with , who were in disguise and working for her as her camera, sound, and lighting assistants for the broadcasts. Then after caught her eye, she went to interview him. She reappeared in Valuable Experience for All!, where she continued to report on what had recently happened and was happening in the Conference. In Analysis Versus Passion! and A Riveting Rivalry!, Malva was seen watching Ash and Sawyer's battle. In Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare!, Malva interrupted Alain, who was training for his upcoming battle against Ash in the final battle of the Conference, and had a conversation with him. After the conversation, she walked away and scolded Team Rocket. She was later seen with Team Rocket, watching Ash and Alain walking towards each of their respective sides of the battlefield for the aforementioned battle. In Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted!, Malva watched the beginning of Ash and Alain's battle in the final round of the Lumiose Conference. In Down to the Fiery Finish!, she watched the end of the battle. In A Towering Takeover!, during Lumiose City's destruction, Malva walked away from Team Rocket, leaving them to film what was going on in the city by themselves. In The Right Hero for the Right Job!, Malva turned against Lysandre, admitting that while she was not satisfied with the world as it was now, watching Alain and Ash inspired her and convinced her that as long as they, the adults, were able to teach the younger generation to lend a helping hand, the future is therefore worth fighting for. Lysandre merely rebuffed her and told her that if it was her decision, she should perish along with Ash and Alain. Later on, Malva was visibly impressed by Ash when he lectured Lysandre on why the current world is worth fighting for. In Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, after helping in the massive battle against the Giant Rock, Malva promised Steven Stone that she would deal with the remaining Team Flare members and then turn herself in. Malva reappeared in a flashback in Till We Compete Again!. Character Malva was shown to have a close relationship with Lysandre. However, after witnessing how much Ash and Alain wanted to protect everyone from Lysandre's plan, her relationship with him ended and she decided to join them in their battle against him. Pokémon This listing is of Malva's known in the : was used by Malva in her battle against Alain and his Mega Charizard X. Mega Houndoom put up a good fight, but ended up being defeated by the Flame Pokémon's . She reappeared Mega Evolved alongside its Trainer in The Right Hero for the Right Job!. She appeared again in Rocking Kalos Defenses! and Forming a More Perfect Union!, where she helped to destroy the Giant Rock. She appeared again in Till We Compete Again!, during a flashback. Houndoom's known moves are , , , and , and her Ability is .}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=渡辺明乃 Akeno Watanabe |en=Samara Naeymi |pl=Lidia Sadowa |fi=Unknown voice actress (XY092) Amy Burgess (XY125-present) |id=Ika Zidane |es_eu=Amalia Cantarero |es_la=Unknown voice actress (XY092) Angélica Villa (XY125-present) |pt_br=Silvia Goiabeira |th=ธันยนันท์ พิพัฒน์ไชยศิริ Thanyanan Piphatchaisiri }} In Pokémon Generations ]] Malva appeared in The Beauty Eternal, where she was seen on a billboard reporting that Lysandre Labs had decided to increase production of the Holo Caster due to its success among Kalosians and the resulting stock shortage. Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=井上麻里奈 Marina Inoue |en=Kira Buckland |es_eu=Clara Schwarze }} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Malva debuts in the as a newscaster reporting the events of what happened in Vaniville Town. Instead of mentioning the chaos caused by and , she reports the destruction was caused by a large explosion. Another broadcast is later seen by Alexa, who wonders why the media is ignoring the Legendary Pokémon. Malva first appears in person talking to a colleague of hers. She notes that after a recent movie debut, Diantha has decided to go on hiatus. As she had not done this in a while, Malva finds Diantha's behavior suspicious and decides to investigate Diantha to find out why she decided to do so. Afterward, Malva returns to the Team Flare Secret HQ to resume her duties as a member of Team Flare. After chastising a Grunt for losing a clipboard containing information about the various Mega Stones located in Kalos, Malva digs in a container filled with the Poké Balls of Pokémon that were gathered after the Vaniville Town incident. Upon finding a box containing a Pokédex and a she decides to keep the Fennekin for herself, but crushes the Pokédex under her heel. She then forces Aliana to return the Pyroar she had been borrowing from her, much to Aliana's frustration. Afterward, Malva borrows Celosia's and uses it to control several s to attack and his friends. Although Aegislash is defeated, Malva praises Aegislash's ability to control a large number of people due to Celosia's training. Celosia worries that they need to obtain X's Mega Ring so that Lysandre can use its Key Stone to Mega Evolve his , but Malva points out that several other Mega Evolution Successors are currently on the run. Malva then decides to chase after the other Successors to obtain one of their Key Stones. During Team Flare's operation to move the tree form of Xerneas to Team Flare's base, Malva watches the operation alongside Celosia and Essentia. They use the kidnapped residents of Vaniville Town as forced labor via mind control from Celosia's Aegislash. When X and his friends arrive, they attack Team Flare to rescue their neighbors and family members. X and Y are easily defeated and captured, allowing Celosia to try and finish them off. Just as she attacks X, Gurkinn, Korrina, and Diantha come to the rescue with their Mega-Evolved Pokémon. Malva immediately reveals herself and takes on Diantha alone while trapping her inside a . Now isolated from the outside world, Malva reveals to Diantha her true nature as a member of Team Flare and begins attacking the Champion. Malva explains to Diantha that she is simply stalling for time while Team Flare manages to move Xerneas to their base. Although Y and Shauna attempt to break the barrier from the outside, their attempts fail and eventually the Magic Room sinks into the ground. The victor of the battle is unknown, but Malva returns to the base after Xerneas has been successfully moved. She fashions the Key Stone Celosia stole from Korrina into a Mega Ring for Lysandre to wear as he prepares to begin absorbing Xerneas's energy to power the ultimate weapon. Later, X and his friend infiltrated the Team Flare Secret HQ in order to stop the ultimate weapon from being unleashed. Although he was unable to stop the weapon from being activated, X's battle against Lysandre caused Xerneas to awaken from its slumber. Xerneas allied itself with X and his friends and helped them escape back to the surface. Xerneas later joined Y's team and teamed up with her to destroy the ultimate weapon, but was stopped by Malva, who appeared riding on top of Yveltal. Malva reveals that when Xerneas was still dormant, Yveltal slept underneath it in its cocoon form. When Malva went underground during her battle with Diantha, she found the sleeping Yveltal and obtained it. Malva attempted to have Yveltal attack the heroes, but Xerosic stops her by revealing that Lysandre ordered a ceasefire. Although Team Flare blamed the ultimate weapon's blast on X's friends and the Gym Leaders, their efforts did not fool every person in the region. To lay low from the public view, Team Flare relocated to the Pokémon Village. After X and his friends learn where Team Flare went into hiding, they travel to the village to stop the villains for good. On the way, Xerosic attacks X and his friends with a trap. Diantha manages to escape from the trap and goes ahead to the village while the others deal with Xerosic. Before she can get there, Diantha is intercepted by Malva, who proceeds to attack Diantha. Diantha blocks Malva's attack, only to find that Malva managed to snatch her Mega Charm away. Malva then takes to the skies, forcing Diantha to follow after her with her . The chase takes them to the skies above the Pokémon Village. When Y sees the two fighting, she helps Diantha by having Fletchy burn Malva's hand to force her to drop the Mega Charm. Although Y attempts to assist with battling Malva, Diantha refuses her offer and chooses to battle against Malva alone. After some time, Malva witnesses Lysandre as he is being defeated. This distraction allows Diantha's Gardevoir to get a hit on Talonflame, which causes it to drop Malva. Diantha attempts to help Malva by reaching out with her hand, only for Malva to reject the offer by slapping her hand away. Malva reaches out to Lysandre as he falls to the ground after disappears, causing both to land onto the sharp rubble below. As he lays in a pool of blood, Lysandre weakly asks the unconscious Malva why the ultimate weapon has not been fired yet. Afterward, the remaining Elite Four members and Diantha carry Malva's unconscious body away. Pokémon On hand is Malva's first known Pokémon. It was first seen being borrowed by Aliana to attack Vaniville Town so that they could obtain 's Mega Ring. When Malva returned to active duty as a Team Flare member, she took Pyroar back with her. None of Pyroar's moves are known.}} is Malva's fourth known Pokémon. It was first used to attack Diantha in order to prevent her from getting to the Pokémon Village. Talonflame's known moves are and .}} Lost , as a , was was given to Trevor from Professor Sycamore to give to . She was separated from Trevor after the destruction of Vaniville Town and later found by Team Flare alongside other collected Pokémon. After returning to active duty as a member of Team Flare, Malva found Fennekin and the Pokédex inside a box with the other Pokémon. She decided to take Fennekin for herself, but the Pokédex fell under her foot and was crushed. Sometime later, Fennekin evolved into a Braixen. She was used to battle against Diantha when she and her allies came to stop Team Flare from obtaining Xerneas and attacking X. Malva used Braixen's to trap Diantha, but noted that its effect does not work on Mega Stones. After Team Flare was defeated, Clemont gave Trevor a Poké Ball containing the unconscious Delphox inside. Clemont revealed that after Team Flare's defeat, 's protected the unconscious Delphox, which clued Clemont into realizing that Delphox must have been related to X's group somehow. Trevor then decided to have Delphox join his group of friends.}} is Malva's third known Pokémon. It first appeared in Vaniville Town, where it battled Xerneas, causing destruction to the town. Afterward, the two left and reverted to their dormant forms in . While Team Flare found Xerneas and managed to take it to their secret HQ to power the ultimate weapon, Malva went underground where Yveltal was sleeping and managed to obtain it. Malva revealed her capture of Yveltal at Geosenge Town, where she used it to battle Y's newly-obtained Xerneas. The battle was interrupted by Xerosic, who pointed out that the battle would never end due to Yveltal and Xerneas being evenly matched. Later, it ended up turning back into its cocoon form alongside Y's Xerxer, who turned into its tree form. Yveltal's known moves are and .}} Borrowed , Malva borrowed Celosia's to use its mind controlling ability to manipulate a group of Sky Trainers to attack X and his friends. It was defeated by X's after it Mega Evolved into Mega Manectric. Aegislash's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Trivia * Malva is the only member of the Elite Four to be a member of a villainous team in the games and anime. * Malva is the only Trainer to battle with the Elite Four theme in all her battles, including outside both the Pokémon League and Battle Chateau. * Malva is the only member of the Elite Four in the anime to have lost on-screen against a Trainer that is neither another Elite Four member or a . Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Elite Four Trainers Category:X and Y characters Category:Fire-type Trainers Category:Members of Team Flare Category:Trainers with Key Stones Category:Anime characters Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon de:Pachira es:Malva fr:Malva it:Malva ja:パキラ zh:帕琦拉